Forgotten Tears
by The Blood Singer
Summary: ObiWan had lied about Anakin's death to Padme, he told her he died as a hero. She doesn't even know that the black monster she hates was her husband. What if she ever found out the truth about Vader's true identity?
1. New Beginnigs

Hello, well I'm back with the re-write of this story, I hope you guys like it! Reviews make me update faster, just to let you know :) So…review please! They make my day. And if you get confused, which I don't think you will, but just to make sure, I use " for speaking and ' for the characters thoughts. This is **_not_** an Obidala fic so don't worry :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters. Psh, I wish I did, but I don't, so there you go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Breathe Padme, breathe."

Obi-Wan stood over Padme in the Polis Massa medical center while she was giving birth to her twins. Obi-Wan didn't care for the place; it was too white and foreign. He took his hand and ran it through his soot stained hair and sighed. His mind kept bringing him back to the lava planer of Mustafar, and how he slaughtered his best friend, his brother. He looked down at Padme and he saw what Anakin had done.

Padme's eyes slowly opened and she saw that Anakin was not present. 'Is he truly gone?' she thought to herself. The heartbreak was too much for her to bear, the man she lived for had died. "I…know, I know that there is still good in him Obi-Wan." She whispered. 'I just know there is, Ani, I'm so sorry.' Blackness blanketed my eyes after I said goodbye to the one I love, the one who left me.

"No Padme! Your twins need you, Anakin needs you!" Obi-Wan shouted, and for the first time Obi-Wan fell to his knees. "Please Padme, don't give up."

Her eyes shot open to the sound of Anakin's name. The monitor began to beep as life shot back into Padme. She began to cough and she appeared to be very frail. The medical droids went into action as soon as her vitals increased.

Obi-Wan smiled for he knew that the twins would at least have their mother with them throughout their lives. 'Anakin, I am sorry old friend, but you are a danger to your wife and to your children, I will swear on my life that you shall never have the chance to corrupt them.' Obi-Wan made his silent promise and decided on the action that he wanted to take in telling Padme of the events on Mustafar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Heavy Breathing……._

"Where…is Padme, is she alright?" Vader breathed out of his new black prison.

Sidious needed to think fast, he would not lose the most powerful force user besides himself to that silly senator. 'I know exactly what to do'

"I am afraid Lord Vader that in your anger on Mustafar, you killed her."

There was a deep and heavy silence that blanketed the room as Vader took in this new information. "What? No, she...she was still alive! She...No!" In his anger he freed himself from the medical table and destroyed the contents of the medical bay into pieces.

After Vader was able to regain his composure he decided that his new place was by his master, he had nothing left to live for. He had given up so much, his angel, was dead. 'I…I killed her. Why couldn't I have died on Mustafar? I could have joined her.' Every single one of his thoughts was focused entirely on her. He made his way to the bridge and stood near the huge glass plated window.

He looked at his reflection and down at his hands, 'she wouldn't even recognize me, I am happy that she does not have to see me in this state.' He crossed his arms and stared out into deep space, 'my angel, forgive me.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Padme felt like her very soul was forced out of her body. Her throat ached but she could handle that pain, the gaping hole in her heart was what she was worried about.

She was drifting in and out of consciousness, but for the brief moments she was awake, her thoughts would drift to him. Everything in the room reminded her of him, the sheets, the curtains, even the walls. She could not escape her own thoughts.

Her lids felt heavy and she was beginning to drift off again when she heard something. A faint whisper that called out to her, 'my angel, forgive me.' Her eyes immediately opened for at that very moment she knew who it was. 'It couldn't have been, that whisper, sounded nothing like….my' she couldn't even think of his name it hurt her so much, 'that voice sounded like it was in pain' she cringed at the thought of Anakin in that much pain. She could not fight the exhaustion anymore; she fell back into her deep sleep and dreamt of happier times, with him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan was leaning against the wall outside of Padme's hospital room. His thoughts were all centered on the upcoming conversation he knew that he needed to have with Padme, about what happened on Mustafar.

He felt as though there was a Jedi on one shoulder, and a Sith on the other, both whispering words of what he should say.

'I could tell her the truth, that Anakin has fallen under the sway of the dark side, but that would result in Padme losing what is left of her very soul.'

Obi-Wan massaged his temples and began to really think, he reached out into the force looking for any kind of guidance, but he found none. He placed his face in his hands and sat down.

'Perhaps I could…..' Obi-Wan shook his head. 'No, I could never tell her _that_. What if he ever found out, what would happen then?'

He finally stood up and decided that it was now or never. This conversation was inevitable. Obi-Wan walked over to Padme's door and raised his hand to knock, but the door opened immediately. He then became nervous and placed his hand on the hilt of his lightsaber. He moved quickly and quietly throughout the entire room and found nothing. The force did not warn him of any danger so he began to relax. He looked over to a sleeping Padme and next to her bed were two bassinettes, one blue and one pink. He smiled and walked over to the twins. As Obi-Wan looked into the eyes of Luke and Leia an idea popped into his head.

'No, they couldn't have, they are so young' He laughed at himself for thinking that Luke and Leia could have tapped into the Force and opened the door for him. But in the back of his mind he knew that to be true. He would have to think about this later when things began to calm down.

He broke his gaze into their bright blue eyes and turned his attention to Padme. She looked so peaceful in her deep sleep and Obi-Wan felt terrible for having to wake her up and bring her into this nightmare.

Obi-Wan quietly pulled up a chair next to Padme's bed and tapped into the Force to gently wake her. Her eyes popped open and saw not Anakin, but Obi-Wan. She inhaled and sighed. She slowly began to sit up and as she looked around the room once more, desperately hoping that Anakin would be there.

Obi-Wan knew who she was looking for and he knew what he had to do. This was for her protection as well as the twin's protection.

Padme turned her head to Obi-Wan and looked deep into his eyes, trying to figure out what had happened and why his Jedi robes were covered with scorch marks.

"Padme, how are you feeling?" Obi-Wan asked trying to put off this conversation for as long as he possibly could.

She ignored his questions, she wanted answers and she wanted them now.

"Obi-Wan, where is Anakin is he alright? The last thing I remember was that he was angry with me, extremely angry…I…never saw him like that in my entire life, please obi-Wan tell me what has happened" her voice began to crack because she feared that something horrible has happened to the man she loved.

"Padme, I shall tell you everything, the only thing I ask is that you do not interrupt me until I am done, can you do this for me?" Padme nodded her head and turned every ounce of her attention onto Obi-Wan.

'Oh force, I hope I am doing the right thing' and with that last thought Obi-Wan began to tell _his own_ story of what happened to Anakin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you have it! The conversation shall be in the next chapter so review this one please and I can get the next one out faster:)


	2. Encased by Darkness

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! Reviews make me want to write as soon as I see them! Well here's the next chapter! And again, this is **_not_** an Obidala fic.

Disclaimer- I don't own any Star Wars anything! Nada, Zip, Zilch, Zero.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan looked directly into Padme's eyes and gathered his thoughts. 'Oh force, I hope I'm doing the right thing, forgive me Padme'

"Padme, after you passed out on the landing platform, I…."

He closed his eyes and tried to image what would have happened if Anakin came to his senses and didn't fall into darkness. He inhaled and tried again.

"I talked to Anakin and brought him back to his senses, he was ready to fight me, he was full of anger and rage. At that point he despised the Jedi and everything we stood for. His view of what was going on was skewed by Palpatine but after he hurt you and saw you lying there, he couldn't bear to follow that path of death and destruction."

Obi-Wan exhaled and knew that this battle was half over; he knew he had to explain why Anakin was not there, and why Anakin would _never_ be there.

Padme felt as though the suns of Tatooine were shining directly on her, she felt so happy and relieved that Anakin did not fall to the dark side. 'My Anakin, I knew you were a good man with a pure heart' But then her heart dropped because she realized that there was a reason why her Ani was not with her during the birth of their children.

Padme was about to speak but Obi-Wan held up his hand.

"You promised not to talk until I was done Padme"

Obi-Wan tore his gaze from her, he couldn't bear to look at Padme because he knew what he was about to say would ruin her life.

"Padme, after Anakin shunned the dark side…..clones under the decree of Order 66 were entering the atmosphere, we both sensed it. Overwhelming numbers. He ran over to you and picked you up and we boarded your ship only to find that the engine couldn't handle the intense heat of Mustafar, and some parts needed to be replaced."

Still not looking up at Padme he continued.

"We knew that we didn't have enough time to fix the engine and get out, so R-2 went into action to fix it. Anakin and I agreed that we needed to fight them off as long as we possibly could to give R-2 time to fix the ship. When those clone ships landed their overwhelming numbers took us by surprise, so many were sent to destroy us."

Obi-Wan placed his head in his hands and he started to whisper, he found that he had lost his voice.

"We tried to fight them off, but their vast numbers overwhelmed us. I looked over to see how Anakin was faring and I saw that the majority of the clones were attacking him; they saw him as the bigger threat. Through our force bond he told me what he was about to do, I tried to stop him Padme, I tried."

A sob left Obi-Wans mouth and ripped right through Padme because she knew what he was about to say.

"He told me that he was leading the clones out into the lava field, so that I could get back into the ship and get pilot you out of there. He was afraid that the clones would overtake us both and leave you unguarded in the ship. Anakin followed through with his plan. I tried to catch up with him and save him, but I saw what became of him. They overtook him on the lava fields, he didn't make it Padme."

Obi-Wan had never cried during the entire length of his Jedi career. He never felt such heart wrenching sadness as he did at that moment. He found the courage to look at Padme and what he saw would forever haunt his memory. Padme looked as still as stone and then she finally started to shake as she took in this new information.

'My Anakin, no, no, I cannot believe it. He…he…was the chosen one, he couldn't have died. He promised he would never leave me, he promised!' And with that final thought from Padme, the tears began to fall. Her sobbing was so uncontrollable and so full of sadness the twins started to cry, as if they knew what had transpired.

Obi-Wan decided that he couldn't handle to see Padme in that state. He slowly got up from his chair and walked out of her room to go somewhere, anywhere. He needed to get out of that room and away from them. Losing his best friend to the darkness was hard, but telling his family was just like Mustafar happened all over again.

Padme didn't even notice him leave. She was encased by darkness, a darkness that Anakin could have easily driven away. But since he was not there, and would never be, Padme realized that the darkness would be with her for the rest of her life. She crawled back under her hospitals sheets and curled up into a ball and began to rock back and forth.

'My one true love, my Jedi Knight, he's…..gone. I will never see his sandy blonde hair, his smile; I will never be in his arms again.' Her own memories of their time together made her cry even harder because she knew that she would never have the chance to make new memories. 'My babies, he…he never met his own children. My god, the children will be without a father.' This drove Padme near the brink of insanity. Her body began to shut down, and her eye lids felt like they were made of lead, the last thing Padme saw was Anakin's bright smiling face, and then she finally passed out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours had passed and Obi-Wan had spent them meditating, thinking about Anakin and his family and if he had done the right thing in telling Padme he had died.

'Oh force, what have I done? What if she ever finds out the truth? Or even worse, what if he ever finds that Padme is alive? No, that cannot happen. I will **not** let that happen. I need to talk to master Yoda and see what our next move shall be.'

Obi-Wan rose from his meditation mat and walked out of his small room. He didn't even bother to change his tattered robes.

He walked the white hallways not even noticing the droids that he was bumping into. He finally found the door that lead into Yoda's room. Obi-Wan knocked and the door hissed and slid open.

The room was barely lit and Yoda was floating a few inches above the floor. Obi-Wan felt like he was intruding so he began to turn around to leave when he heard Yoda speak.

"Come in Obi-Wan, you must. Many things to talk about, we have"

Yoda floated slowly down towards the ground and took a seat in his small red chair.

Obi-Wan spoke first, "Master Yoda, I am here to talk about the twins and their growing force powers. I cannot believe that at such a young age they are able to tap into the force, it's amazing and surely as they get older their force signatures will become strong and anyone who has access to the force will feel them. What if Palpatine or…." Obi-Wan still had trouble using his sith name, "Vader ever found out of their existence? It would be catastrophic."

Yoda nodded his head and closed his eyes thinking very hard about that very question.

"Into hiding, we must go. Follow Padme and the twins you must. Watch over them, you must."

Obi-Wan thought long and hard about Yoda's proposal and he finally saw the wisdom in those words. "I agree, I need to watch over that family and make sure that no harm shall befall them. Any idea of a safe location?"

Yoda looked up at Obi-Wan, his eyes full of sadness. "To Dagobah, I exile myself. The Skywalker family, to Alderran you go."

Obi-Wan agreed with Yoda, "Yes, I agree, Vader has no attachments of memories associated with Alderran, and Bail is there if we ever in danger. It's a perfect plan. I shall inform Padme, we shall leave for Alderran in a few days. I sense that she needs time to get over the initial shock." Obi-Wans face grew somber.

Yoda noticed, "Get over shock, you must do also. Force shield I placed on the Skywalker family, I did."

"Thank you Master Yoda. May the force be with you." Obi-Wan bowed and walked out of the room. He decided that after that long day, he needed to rest.

He walked back to his room and entered the 'fresher. When he saw his reflection he couldn't believe it. He looked like he had aged 10 years in just one day. He ran his hand through his beard and knew that before they left for Alderran that he needed to cut it to change his identity. 'Maybe that will make me look a bit younger' he thought optimistically.

After he changed out of the robes that were scorched he climbed into bed. He knew that he would be having nightmares, probably for the rest of his life. 'May the force forgive me. Anakin I am sorry, I have failed you.' And with that Obi-Wan drifted into a deep sleep, full of nightmares and darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews please! More reviews make me update faster :) I'm sorry if you didn't like the way that Anakin "died" but I couldn't really find any other excuse that would fit and be believable. Anyways, Vader will be in the next chapter. Until Then – Rain.


	3. Urgent Discussions

So sorry everyone that this next chapter took so long. Darth Real Life caught up with me, and school is very hectic…so on and so forth. Sorry about Darth not being in this chapter! I tried to fit him in, but it didn't flow right so I had to cut him out. You know what to do, review:)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wans eyes finally made their way to the small clock that rested next to his bed in Polis Massa. He had woken up early in the morning and refused to go back to sleep after the nightmare he had. He had relived the entire Mustafar incident; it was as though he was actually reliving it all over again, and it was too much to soon. He knew that those dreams would never cease, but having them so soon was like pouring salt on a open wound.

After lying in bed for what seemed like an eternity, he finally got himself up. Obi-Wan knew that today would have to be the day in which he would tell Padme about Alderran. It would be another horrible experience that he would have to put himself through again, but he knew that in the end it would all be worth it, everyone would lead safe lives away from Vader and the emperor.

He made his way into the 'fresher and decided to shave his beard to alter his appearance. He slowly shaved every single hair off of his face and braced himself to see his new look. When he stepped back from the mirror a large smile crept across his face.

'I look exactly how I did when I was a padawan learner, I wonder what Anakin would say if he ever saw me like this again.'

Obi-Wan caught himself thinking about his old apprentice, a mistake he hoped he would never make. He cringed and tried to push back all of his memories with him to the back of his mind.

When he was satisfied with his new appearance, he put on a clean robe and left his room.

Obi-Wan walked around the medical center for a bit, organizing his thoughts on what he would say to Padme about the move to Alderran.

'I know that its early to even be thinking about this, and she must be in so much pain….but its for their protection, I only hope they will realize that someday.'

After he grabbed a bite to eat, he decided that he couldn't procrastinate any longer. He made his way to her door and knocked. The door whooshed open with no one standing to greet him, and again he knew that it was the twins doing.

'That will definitely become a problem when they get older'

As he slowly entered her room, everything was silent; you could hear a pin drop. He looked over to Padme's bed and she was still there. Her face was red and tearstains were plastered across her face. At that moment her eyes were open wide and she was laying on her back staring at the ceiling. The twins were still in their bassinettes and were sleeping.

'I hope she has spent some time with Luke and Leia, she cannot forget that she is now a mother and they need her attention.'

Obi-Wan slowly made his way over to the chair that was next to the bed and sat. Padme didn't even notice him enter, let alone his new appearance. She was remembering every single moment she had been through with Anakin and attempting to relive each and every one.

'I remember when we finally confessed our love to one another in the coliseum. And how he kissed me on the terrace of the lake house in Naboo. Oh how I wish I could go back and change what had happened. Could it have been my fault that he was dead, should I have stayed away from Mustafar and waited for him like he asked me too? Did my actions lead to the death of my knight?'

Thoughts like those had plagued her since Obi-Wan delivered the news. Finally Padme sensed that someone else had entered her room. She knew that it was Obi-Wan, and she couldn't even look at him. Padme just continued to stare at the ceiling, remembering.

"Padme, how are you?" Obi-Wan managed to blurt out.

All he received was silence.

"How are the twins faring?"

Again, silence.

"I understand that I am the last person you want to be talking to at the moment, but the things I am about to say are very important and concern you and the twins."

Padme shifted her head slightly and Obi-Wan took that as his cue to begin explaining.

"I have talked to master Yoda and we both agreed that we cannot stay in this medical center for a long period of time. Chancellor Palpatine…or I should say Sidious is probably combing the entire galaxy looking for you and your children. Luke and Leia are have extremely strong force signature and it is best that we move to a planet where we will not attract a lot of attention from the newly formed empire. It would be…disastrous if Sidious knew that you were alive. Therefore, tomorrow a shuttle has been scheduled to take us to Alderran; Bail has agreed to help us. After we set ourselves up, there are more pressing matters we must attend to, but we do not need to worry about those today."

Padme shifted her entire body and finally worked up the strength to look Obi-Wan in the eye.

"We?" Padme said.

Obi-Wan was startled that she was speaking, let alone to him.

'Oh no, I forgot to mention that I was going to be watching over them. Oh force'

"Master Yoda wants me to accompany you and the twins, and watch over you to make sure that you will all be out of harms way."

Padme gathered what was left of her courage.

"I see."

She then turned back over onto her back and stared at the ceiling once again, hoping that he would get the hint.

He indeed did receive the hint and slowly got up and left her room.

'Well, that could have gone better. I completely blew that one. May the force be with me for the next few weeks, because I know that I will need it most. I don't even know how I am going to explain to Padme that we need to stage her funeral. I know that we are short on time, and that every day Palpatine will know that the chance of her being alive is greater. When we land on Alderran, Bail will have to help me explain, I fear that she is not going to take that well.'

Obi-Wan felt as though his energy was drained and he knew that he needed to rest. He walked back to his room and climbed into bed. Without realizing it, Obi-Wan began to stare at the ceiling, remembering.


End file.
